


Morbo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos, Ikki se comportaba de manera extraña. Shun nunca supo decirle que no a su hermano mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbo

  
_Desde que los hermanos Kido se habían ido a vivir juntos, Ikki se comportaba de manera extraña. Por empezar, la insistencia por convencer a su hermano menor para irse de la Mansión cuando en ella tenían todas las comodidades y los lujos que podían querer o necesitar, dio que hablar. Pero Shun nunca supo decirle que no a su hermano mayor... Nunca._  
 _Los primeros días de convivencia fueron “normales” pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el Phoenix comenzó a tener actitudes no propias de un hermano. ¿Cómo explicar esto? Quizás, explicar cómo comenzó todo esto sería un buen principio._

  
(…)

  
  
Shun apuró el paso con preocupación, si llegaba un minuto más tarde de lo previsto su hermano no se lo perdonaría y cumpliría con su castigo. Por suerte tenía las notas del colegio que le habían entregado ese mismo día.

La lluvia era copiosa, Andrómeda aferró con fuerza los cuadernos como si así pudiera evitar la furia de Ikki. Llegó a la puerta e ingresó avisando su llegada.  
  
—¡Hermano! ¡Ya llegué!

El aludido apareció bajo del marco de la entrada principal como un espectro.

  
—¿Qué te dije, Shun? —preguntó con voz firme y autoritaria.  
—Lo siento, hermano… —se excusó con el cuaderno entre los brazos, bajó la vista y agregó—, es que se me hizo tarde por la lluvia. Esperé bajo un alero a que decreciera un poco...  
—Eso no es excusa, jovencito —su expresión indicaba enojo, pero no era así en realidad; sabía que su hermano le decía la verdad—. Parece que no aprendes... —sentenció y en su rostro una media sonrisa morbosa se instaló—. Quítate los zapatos —ordenó.

  
Sumiso obedeció el mandato de su hermano mayor, de todos modos iba a sacárselos. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, su hermano dio otra orden.

  
—Bien, hermanito... Ahora quítate los pantalones —. Un destello extraño en la mirada, Ikki se mordió con sutileza el labio inferior.  
—Pero... —se quejó el menor.  
—Estás mojado. Quítate los pantalones —volvió a exigir con la misma autoridad—. Además, mereces un castigo por desobedecerme y llegar tarde.  
  
Shun dejó los cuadernos sobre la mesilla de la entrada y con lentitud desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó el cierre. Se quitó los tiradores y con ambas manos deslizó la ropa hasta el suelo, levantó una pierna y se lo quitó.  
  
—Bien. Así me gusta —susurró el Phoenix asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa—. También la camiseta y la ropa interior —puntualizó devorándolo con la mirada. Las largas, lampiñas, formadas y blancas piernas de su hermano menor.  
  
De nuevo obedeció el pedido. Andrómeda levantó los brazos y se deshizo de la camiseta dejando al descubierto sus pectorales juveniles, marcados por el entrenamiento. Luego le siguió el turno a la ropa interior, a pesar de tener que estar ya acostumbrado a este trato, el dulce joven no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando dejó a la vista su miembro semi erecto.

  
La respiración del mayor a esas alturas era entrecortada, dejando escapar de vez en cuando de la boca entreabierta un suspiro o un gemido.  
  
—Ven aquí —ordenó Ikki con la voz ronca pero firme.  
  
El pequeño Shun le obedeció de nuevo, acercándose con pudor y con lentitud. Con las manos se tapó los genitales y cuando llego a él, clavó la vista en el suelo. Su hermano mayor, en cambio, no mezquinó ojos.

  
Tomando a su hermano menor de un brazo sin tener cuidado, lo colocó de costado y le propinó una sonora nalgada. Shun gimió de dolor, o eso pareció, por que soltó un sonido gutural.

  
Cuando Ikki lo volteó para observarlo, el miembro de Andrómeda se encontraba erguido en su totalidad. El Phoenix sonrió con morbo y asintió con reiteración.  
  
—Espero, Shunny —Habló con pausa, saboreando cada palabra— que te haya quedado claro. Cuando yo digo en punto, es en punto. Y no dos minutos más tarde —reprochó con fingida paternidad.  
—Sí, hermano —respondió con un hilillo de voz—, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo.  
—¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

  
El rostro de Shun se iluminó ante esa pregunta, con una sonrisa y desnudo fue corriendo a buscar el cuaderno que había dejado en la entrada.

  
—Me entregaron las notas. Te pondrás contento, hermano.  
—¿A ver? —dijo y aceptó el cuaderno. Buscó la libreta y observó las notas, todas eran brillantes, pero encontró algo de que valerse— Hermanito...  
—¿Sí?  
—En lenguas extranjeras tienes un 96... —Y lo miró fijo.

Shun asintió con timidez, conocía a su hermano y sabía por la convivencia lo exigente que era.

  
—Lo siento, hermano... —se disculpó con pesadumbre.  
—Tú sabes, Shun, que yo quiero lo mejor para ti...  
—Ajá... —asintió suponiendo con certeza un castigo.  
—Entonces comprendes que deberé castigarte.  
—Sí —aceptó Andrómeda realizando una inocente mueca con los labios.  
—Bueno... no podrás vestirte hasta que yo te lo ordene. Así aprenderás que lo mejor es estudiar para tener buenas notas.

Sin más opciones aceptó el castigo. Tomó el cuaderno y caminó hasta su cuarto.

  
—Cuando estés listo, ven al comedor. Supongo que tendrás hambre. Yo estoy que me muero de hambre... —dijo lo último con la voz cargada de deseo.  
  
Mientras su hermano menor se alejaba de espaldas para dejar los útiles en la habitación, el Phoenix observó esos glúteos redondeados, formados y bien parados. Sin poder evitarlo llevó una mano a los labios en señal de excitación, como si así pudiese quitarse aquella lujuria invisible.  
  
Cuando Shun volvió al comedor, su hermano ya había puesto un plato sobre la mesa con la debida servilleta y los cubiertos. Apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una fuente repleta de vegetales.  
  
—¿Tú no comerás, hermano? —preguntó Andrómeda al ver todo dispuesto para una persona.  
—¡Oh! Sí, comeré, Shun... —respondió con lujuria y se sentó en una silla—Ven —lo llamó—, siéntate aquí —Indicó palmeándose las piernas.  
  
Con una inocente sonrisa se acercó hasta el mayor y se sentó sobre la falda de este, a pesar de que llevaba puesto un Jean, la desnudes de Shun le permitía sentir a este el miembro endurecido del Phoenix. Reprimió los gemidos cuando comenzó a moverse despacio para hacerle notar aun más su excitación.

   
Con la mano tomó un par de verduras frescas y condimentadas llevándolas a la boca de su hermano menor quien aceptó gustoso que el mayor le diera de comer. Mordisqueaba de vez en cuando los dedos, provocando los gemidos de Ikki.

 

Introducía cada vez más los dedos dentro de la boca de Shun, jugando con la comida. Llevó la otra mano libre a la entrepierna notando que su miembro se encontraba inclusive más duro que el suyo. Aferró con naturalidad el pene sin comenzar a masturbarlo. Andrómeda cerro los ojos y mordió los labios, abriendo de nuevo la boca para recibir los dedos de su hermano y la comida.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con morbosidad.  
—Sí, está rico —respondió Shun con la voz entrecortada.  
—Sé que no es la “gran” comida, pero ahora viene el postre... —finalizó con la voz ronca sin dejar de acariciarlo en aquella zona tan íntima, sin dejar de aferrarlo.  
—Todo lo que tú me hagas, hermano, me gusta... —gimió—sobre todo cuando cocinas con amor para mí.

  
Ikki sonrió enternecido con esas palabras soltando un “Oh”, pero enseguida su rostro cambió a uno más serio.

  
\--Ahora traigo el postre... —susurró—. Quiero comer postre —levantó a Shun por la cintura y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina, al poco tiempo volvió con una porción de torta.  
—¡Chocolate! Qué rico. Y encima cubierto con crema —exclamó Andrómeda con los ojitos vidriosos, pero su hermano se le adelantó.  
—No, Shun. Tú te portaste muy mal —enfatizó—. No tendrás postre. Esto es para mí. Acuéstate en la mesa.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo de lo último que había oído.  
—Que te acuestes sobre la mesa. Boca abajo.  
  
Notando su posición, y que no estaba en condiciones de quejarse por que se había portado muy mal, Shun obedeció acostándose sobre la mesa de madera. Levantó un poco el trasero para así evitar que sus genitales quedaran aplastados. No pudo ver los movimientos de su hermano pero si sentir.  
  
—¡Está frío! —exclamó Andrómeda al sentir entre medio de las nalgas desnudas algo consistente y frío.  
—Es que estaba en el refrigerador —argumentó observando el trasero de su hermanito embadurnado con chocolate y crema—Ten —le dijo poniéndole en la boca una cereza—. Eres mi consentido. No soy lo suficientemente duro contigo... —Se reprochó por darle esa pequeña fruta.  
  
Mientras sentía ese extraño contacto con la comida, su hermano, sin previo aviso, hundió la cara entre medio de sus nalgas, devorando con hambre todo el pastel. Notó que se ensuciaría, así que se quitó la camiseta y de pie siguió “comiendo” a su lindo hermanito.

  
Con la cara cubierta de chocolate y crema, sin nada más qué comer, el Phoenix mordió los glúteos de Shun, introduciendo al paso su lengua en esa intimidad, arrancando gemidos en el más pequeño. Andrómeda arqueaba cada vez más la espalda, en parte porque su miembro estaba dolorosamente erguido y se presionaba contra la mesa. Comprendiendo la situación del menor, el Phoenix lo volteó dejándolo boca arriba.

 

Con esos ojos grises que despertaban suspiros en muchachitas vírgenes, recorrió aquel cuerpo deleitándose con tan magnífica vista. Shun en cambio mantuvo los ojos cerrados tratando de regularizar la respiración. Con la boca entreabierta intentaba atrapar el aire que escaseaba en los pulmones.  
  
—Uy, aquí quedó torta —dijo Ikki con fingida naturalidad al ver que pequeños trozos seguían estando en el cuerpo de su hermano.  
  
Sin pensarlo demasiado, atrapo con la boca los pequeños y endurecidos testículos de Andrómeda, ejerciendo una pequeña presión. Shun llevo una mano a la boca y se mordió los nudillos para reprimir un gemido estrepitoso que luchaba por salir de su interior y dejarlo en evidencia.

  
El Phoenix subió con la lengua, humedeciendo la zona. El pene, caliente por la saliva, brillaba también a causa de esta. Llegó a la punta del miembro y se entretuvo allí, con el pequeño agujero, hasta que Shun no lo soportó más, dejó que un grito escapara al sentir los labios tibios aferrándole con devoción el pene. Y así, entre espasmos, el semen surgió solo, golpeando con un acertado chorro la cara de Ikki quien, sin asco, se relamió los labios para tragar cuanto pudiera de aquel salado y cálido manjar, al mismo tiempo que la nariz apreciaba tan grato aroma.

  
Ikki lo dejó recuperarse, mientras que con la servilleta se limpiaba el rostro lleno de chocolate, crema y semen.  
  
—Bien, Shun... Es hora del baño. Estás todo sucio —Dijo tomándolo de un brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse.  
—Sí, hermano.  
—“Niño malo”. Te has portado mal —sentenció entre dientes señalando con la mirada el miembro de Shun que palpitaba a causa de un orgasmo lento y prolongado.  
—Perdón, no va a volver a suceder —se disculpó con la vista baja y entrelazando los dedos.  
  
Ikki llegó al baño y abrió las canillas dejando que la lluvia cayera, reguló el agua mientras su hermanito caminaba hacia él con las mejillas encendidas. Se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta, como esperando el permiso correspondiente, y lo llamó. Shun se acercó con lentitud para dejarse ayudar por el mayor a meterse dentro de la bañadera.

  
El agua tibia le cayó sobre el cuerpo relajándolo, el Phoenix se sentó en el borde de la bañera contemplando la desnudez de su hermano, sus ojos se cruzaron un instante y se mantuvieron las miradas, cargadas de pasión y ansiedad.

 

Estiró un brazo debajo de la lluvia mojándose y tomó el jabón. Andrómeda, expectante, dejó que su hermano lo bañara.

  
Ikki comenzó a enjabonarlo, primero el pecho, más tarde el abdomen, luego bajó a la entrepierna consiguiendo que el miembro reaccionara de nuevo, pero sin lograr una erección plena. El del Phoenix se encontraba atrapado en los pantalones, ardiendo de deseo.

  
Lo volteó y le enjabonó la espalda, bajando a través de la columna vertebral causándole un escalofrío general. Shun se estremeció al sentir el jabón resbaladizo y viscoso en el trasero. Ikki repasó varias veces aquella zona con la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar suspiros de placer.

  
Luego del baño, Andrómeda preguntó si ya podía vestirse, pero el mayor le recalcó que el castigo duraría hasta la mañana siguiente. Resignado, se secó con una toalla y se quedó así, como “Dios lo trajo al mundo”.  
  
—Ayúdame a cocinar —exigió el Phoenix luego de lavarse la cara y las manos, mientras caminaba hasta la salida del baño.  
—¿Tan temprano vas a hacer la cena? —cuestionó con inocencia y asombro, secándose con fruición los cabellos.  
—Es que... me llevara mucho tiempo —respondió Ikki mirando sobre su hombro y utilizando un tono de voz que estremeció al más pequeño.  
  
Una vez en la cocina, Ikki puso sobre la mesada todo lo necesario para empezar a cocinar, le pidió el aceite a su hermano y colocó un poco en una sartén, prendiendo la hornalla. Le indicó a Shun que comenzara cortando las verduras mientras él hacia la salsa. Andrómeda obedeció y empezó a cortar cebollas, pepinos, tomates y demás verduras.

  
El Phoenix lo observaba de una manera que logró incomodarlo, aun más cuando con la voz cargada de lujuria le pidió el cucharón. Supo que algo raro se traía entre manos.

  
Tomó el pote de aceite con la supuesta intención de llevarlo a su lugar de origen: la alacena, pero pasó por detrás de él y se detuvo. Sin decir nada dejó que un chorro espeso cayera de la botella dando a parar entre las nalgas de Shun, quien mirando por sobre su hombro comprendió las intenciones de su hermano. Andrómeda podía sentir con agrado el aceite recorrerle la intimidad hasta caer por las piernas, siguió cortando verduras mientras Ikki guardaba en su lugar el dichoso aceite.

 

 Se acercó a la olla y revolvió con el cucharón sonriendo con picardía. De nuevo sin decir nada, se acercó por detrás y, de una sola estocada, segura y bien puesta, introdujo el mango de aquel cucharón.  
Shun levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca dejando escapar un masculino grito, el Phoenix se limitó a introducir una y otra vez el cucharón que entraba en la intimidad de su hermano con extrema facilidad, en parte gracias al aceite y a que el utensilio no era demasiado grueso.

 

Andrómeda intentó concentrarse en su labor, pero aquel trato se lo hacía prácticamente imposible. Las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, fue entonces que el mayo lo tomó con un brazo por el vientre para poder introducir de costado el cucharón. Cuando Ikki se cansó de meter y sacar, volvió a la hornalla para cuidar que la comida no se quemara. Shun suspiró aliviado, pero dicho alivio duró poco al ver que como con cara de dolor Ikki se bajaba el cierre de la cremallera, desabrochando luego el botón de su jean.

  
El Phoenix no soportó más ese delicioso dolor, así que dejó que su pene duro, surcado de venas, palpitante y a punto de eyacular, se liberara. Notó como su hermano observaba con detenimiento y sin restricciones el líquido transparente que comenzaba a asomar por el glande. Le complacía ese lado voyerista.  
  
—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con la voz ronca, penetrándolo con la mirada.  
  
Shun no respondió, súbitamente con las mejillas rojas escondió la vista, apenado. Lo observó de reojo para ver justo a tiempo como tomaba un pepino de la mesada y se acercaba con sigilo por la espalda.

  
Andrómeda cerró los ojos y mordió los labios cuando sintió aquella verdura abriéndose paso en su intimidad.

  
El tamaño del pepino difería mucho del tamaño de cucharón, así que Ikki tuvo que ejercer más presión de lo esperado. Pero poco a poco, con frenéticos movimientos circulares, comenzaba a meterse más y más en aquel agujero.

  
El pene del Phoenix palpitó con violencia, avisando que en cualquier momento se vendría en “seco”. Estrechó el miembro erecto al cuerpo de su hermanito y, refregándose contra el muslo izquierdo, un poco de semen surgió, al mismo tiempo que -preso de la excitación- logró introducir con violencia la totalidad del pepino.

  
Shun ahogó un grito cuando se sintió lleno por aquel objeto. Sentía como algo lo desgarraba por dentro. Ikki, en cambio, clavó los dedos en la blanca piel de su hermanito, jadeándole en el oído sin dejar de refregarle el pene contra la pierna.

  
La piel de Andrómeda se enrojeció un instante debido a la presión de aquellos dedos, y observando el muslo manchado de semen levantó la vista depositándola en los ojos idos de su hermano mayor.  
  
—Me has hecho... ensuciarme, hermanito —comentó como si fuera la culpa de Shun—. Ahora tendré que bañarme, y tú también.  
—¡¿Otra vez?!  
—¡Y sí, Shun!—respondió con obviedad— Si no dejas de portarte mal. Mira lo que has conseguido —finalizó con extrema morbosidad y placer—Eres un cerdo. ¿O no?  
—Sí, hermano, tienes razón —pronunció Shun bajando la vista con suma pena, y dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar verduras.  
  
El Phoenix apagó las hornallas por precaución y de la mano lo guió a través de la casa para llegar al baño.

 

Otra vez en aquel lugar.

 

 Ikki se desprendió del pantalón y de la ropa interior. Andrómeda observó con avidez el miembro erguido de su hermano, quien notando los ojos del chiquillo puestos en su pene, le dedicó una media sonrisa morbosa dejando escapar, luego, una pequeña risa. Con una mirada pícara y divertida caminó hasta la ducha.

  
Shun ingresó a la tina, acompañando a su adorable hermano mayor. Ikki, tomando cierta distancia, lo observó con mucha seriedad. Luego tomó el jabón y lo atrajo por la cintura, estrechando sus cuerpos y sintiendo así la erección de sus penes.

  
El Phoenix deslizó el jabón por la espalda de su hermano bajando hasta el trasero. Sin dejar de abrazarlo por la cintura se entretuvo con el blanco cuello mordisqueándolo, saboreándolo, humedeciéndolo. Shun se aferró al cuello del mayor cuando las piernas comenzaron a temblar, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que Ikki hacía esas cosas sucias. Buscó inconscientemente los labios de él, pero en son de reproche Ikki lo nalgueó con la mano libre a la vez que le hablaba con falsa autoridad.  
  
—No, Shun. Soy tu hermano. No podemos hacer esas asquerosidades.  
  
Andrómeda soltó un gemido cuando sintió la mano pesada de él sobre los glúteos, dándole el escarmiento que sin duda merecía por comportarse como una zorra. Ikki no lo soportó más y dejó caer el jabón para poder aferrarlo con ambas manos de las nalgas. Con fiereza introdujo la lengua en esa sonrojada boca que se abría para él, deleitándose con su agradable sabor.

  
Shun experimentó un calor arrebatador en todo el cuerpo cuando las manos de su hermano le acariciaron las nalgas mientras la boca le mordisqueaba los labios. Era un trato brusco como a la vez dulce.

 

 El Phoenix gimió un par de veces, refregando más y más el pene, por completo duro, contra el de su hermano. Tomándolo del trasero lo levantó y lo sacó de la bañera.  
  
—No lo soporto más —afirmó con la respiración agitada. Sin dejar de besar a Andrómeda y sin dejar de manosearlo lo llevó hasta el cuarto arrojándolo sobre la cama matrimonial.  
  
Shun quedó boca arriba, pero cuando quiso voltear para acomodarse su hermano se le fue encima. Estaban empapados y mojando la cama, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles ese detalle.

  
Ikki guió el pene hasta la pequeña entrada que poseía su hermanito, jugando un rato, no mucho porque temía correrse enseguida. Con las manos cerró los glúteos aferrándose el pene.

 

Andrómeda tembló un par de veces de placer, de costado como se encontraba, su hermano le había introducido dos dedos para dilatarlo. Con movimientos circulares el Phoenix logró vencer la barrera, y ya con tres dedos clavados en lo más profundo, era hora de meterla.

  
Gimiendo previamente, apoyó la punta del glande forzando la entrada, mientras que con las palmas sobre el colchón intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Cuando el miembro estuvo a la mitad de camino, con un hábil movimiento de cadera, lo introdujo por completo.  
  
—¡Ah! ¡Hermanito! —exclamó el Phoenix cuando tocó fondo.

—¡Hermano, te quiero tanto cuando me haces esto!  
—¡Uh! ¡Qué sucio eres! ¡Mira como me pones! —comenzó a moverse con lentitud, subiendo y bajando, intentando clavar más y más el pene en aquella cálida y generosa intimidad.  
—¡Ay, hermano!  
—Esto te mereces. ¡Niño malo! —afirmó a la vez que con una mano, sin perder el equilibrio, lo nalgueó.

—¡Ay, hermano —repitió— no lo soporto más!  
—Eres malo, muy malo. Mira como pones a tu hermano mayor, debería darte vergüenza. ¡Ah! —gimió muy cerca del oído de Shun.  
—Ah, ¡hermano, me haces tan feliz! —gritó Shun con todo el aire de los pulmones.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo allí abajo, degenerado? —inquirió al notar como movía con frenesí una mano en la entrepierna, en respuesta Andrómeda jadeó con fuerza.  
—¡Ah! Ahí, sí, ¡ya! ¡Ya! —afirmó el pequeño con la voz entrecortada dando aviso de su orgasmo.  
—¡Oh! ¡Eres una zorra!—La voz de Ikki cargada de lujuria fue la pista de que pronto él también eyacularía. Aquello lo había motivado por demás—¡Esto te pasa por ser un niño muy malo! ¡Toma! ¡Ah, sí! —Y el semen, que durante tanto tiempo se negó a surgir torturando a su poseedor, salió copioso, inundando el interior del chico que jadeaba de dolor y satisfacción.  
  
Ikki se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos emitiendo un sonido gutural que retumbó en el cuarto. Los músculos tensos de las piernas y los brazos se relajaron, y el cuerpo caliente cayó pesado sobre el menudo cuerpo de Shun.

  
El Phoenix se colocó a un costado para permitirle que respirara, y sin quitar pene de esa sucia cavidad pues por increíble que sonara aún mandaba descargas de semen en el interior de Andrómeda, lo tomó entre los brazos acariciándolo y besándolo con ternura.

  
Sonrió al sentir esa protección que siempre supo brindarle su hermano, pero esa sonrisa enseguida se transformó en una pequeña carcajada.  
  
—¿De qué te ríes, Shunny? —preguntó mirando con amor el rostro enrojecido de Shun.  
—Será mejor que de aquí en más me castigues por portarme bien...

El Phoenix también acompañó la risa al entender.

—Es que tú eres muy bueno y no haces nada mal. Así no se puede Shun... —se quejó, quitando con lentitud el pene del trasero de Andrómeda. Se acostó en la cama y acomodó a su hermanito sobre el pecho sin dejar de acariciarle el cuerpo y besarle los labios.  
—Hermano...—Lo llamó, con la mirada cargada de emociones y una sonrisa en la boca.  
—¿Sí?  
—Te quiero mucho. De verdad. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo... —susurró Shun con la voz cargada de cariño.  
—Yo también te quiero mucho. Y tú eres el mejor hermanito del mundo —correspondió enternecido, abrazándolo aun más fuerte y besándolo aun con más amor.  
  
Y así, la extraña unión que tenían los hermanos Kido siguió su curso. Ese día se quedaron en el cuarto ideando algo mejor para la próxima vez. ¡Es que Shun era tan bueno! Y al Phoenix cada vez le costaba más encontrar una excusa para poder someterlo.  
  
  
 **Fin**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =).


End file.
